


games you don't want to play

by spacebubble



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebubble/pseuds/spacebubble
Summary: In between shifts, Quark reflects on his massive denial about his feelings for Odo.





	games you don't want to play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jazzypizzaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzypizzaz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Is This Feeling, So Sudden and New?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216526) by [jazzypizzaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzypizzaz/pseuds/jazzypizzaz). 



> TECHNICALLY, this could take place at any time during canon, buuuut was definitely inspired by the simmering tension in chapter 1 of [What Is This Feeling?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216526/) ;)
> 
> (p.s. the linked fic is rated M, but this is very decidedly G - unfortunately for Quark...)

“You can’t keep going on like this.”

Quark blinked at his reflection in the mirror.

“You can’t keep letting yourself get attached to unavailable people,” he told himself, more sternly this time, almost imitating Odo - like that would help.

He slapped himself on the face for good measure.

Not very hard, obviously - he couldn’t damage the moneymaker _that_ much - people expected an unbruised bartender to serve them, after all. And Quark certainly didn’t want to put off his customers.

Just enough of a light slap on the cheek to admonish himself.

“Now pull yourself together and get back to work.”


End file.
